


Break

by SliceofPeace



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, takes place after season 2 finale bathroom kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliceofPeace/pseuds/SliceofPeace
Summary: Kevin takes care of Moose after the bathroom kiss





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Something I typed up after bingeing the hell out of Riverdale! I don't know. If there's any interest I might add another chapter or two, but right now it's just this.

               It was easy, beyond easy, to fall into Moose’s kiss. To chase back after it and reclaim the lips that had avoided him for _months._ He wasn’t stupid though. Kevin knew what this was. Moose’s girlfriend had died, and he was seeking comfort. He was seeking a reassurance of life, and that was why instead of pushing it farther, allowing himself to be bent over and taken, he pushed Moose away.

               Moose with his tear filled, puppy dog eyes, reached back out. Kevin steeled himself to reject him, to push him away, but then Moose said, “Please,” with a voice so filled with heartbreak that Kevin couldn’t just… walk away.

               He reached down and laced his fingers with Moose’s. He led the way to the car. He drove them back to his dad’s house. Now they were half naked, clad only in tight boxer briefs, and tangled up beneath two thick quilts. Moose wouldn’t quit shaking, tears leaked out and soaked into Kevin’s pillows.

               Kevin held him. Squeezed him. Didn’t move until the shaking stopped and the heavy sobs quieted down to a soft snore.

               Comfort. Kevin could easily give him comfort. Give him attention. Let Moose in just to be shot down again once Moose realized he could get the same comfort from some female in the school. It would hurt. He didn’t want to do it. He would though. He would give as much as Moose wanted until Moose broke him. Kevin pressed a kiss to Moose’s forehead. He was going to be broken by this man, but it was going to be worth every second.


End file.
